A composite material is a combination of at least two or more different active substances which exhibit clearly distinct physical or chemical properties. The resulting composite material combines the physical and/or chemical properties of its constituents. At the same time, the positive properties for the respective application are emphasized, and the least desired properties are suppressed. Here, the components are selected and combined with one another such that each substance is drawn upon to impart its special properties that are required for the present situation.
In the automobile industry, among others, use is increasingly being made of carbon composite material for lightweight components. As a result of the low weight of the composite material, the increase in weight in automobile construction is compensated. Carbon composite materials are used above all for use in safety-relevant regions, for example, as a reinforced collision impact absorber.
For example, European Patent Publication EP 1483137 B1 discloses a collision impact absorber which is reinforced with a metal cable belt, in which the metal cables or wires are arranged in one or more planes. Here, the metal cables are laminated between foils composed of polymer material. For the production of the collision protection mechanism, a regular orientation of the metal cables is expedient, but the metal-plastics composite material is not optimally conFig.ured for the absorption of forces.
Great Britain Patent Publication GB 2041824 discloses a composite material composed of carbon-fibre-reinforced plastic in combination with metal-wire woven fabric. Here, the composite material is constructed in an alternating fashion from the reinforced plastic and from the metal laid fabric. Such a construction is expedient for use for homogeneous components with uniform behaviour with respect to forces that are introduced.